


In the Rain

by ibrokeeverything



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibrokeeverything/pseuds/ibrokeeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Maki are walking home from practice and get caught in the rain. A quick drabble I wrote based on a tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Rain

As  μ's practice came to a close, Maki gathered up her things, and swung her bag over her shoulder. She threw a glance to Rin and Hanayo, who were still chatting with Honoka and Umi about the dance. It was still in progress, for they were planning to perform a new song at their upcoming concert. Leaning back against the rough brick wall, she watched as the two wrapped up their conversation. 

“Maki! Hanayo can’t walk home with us today,” Rin exclaimed, bounding over to her red haired friend. 

“Why not?” Maki asked, turning to the girl in question.

“Well, my family wanted me to go pick up a few things from the market before I went home. It’s out of the way and I wouldn’t want to make you two walk all the way there.” Hanayo gave an apologetic smile. “I’d better go before it gets too late.” She walked through the door with a small wave started down the stairs. 

“I guess it’s just us then,” Maki replied, turning to face Rin. “Let’s go,” She stated as she started on her way home. Rin didn’t live too far from Maki, so they quickly made a habit of walking home together from practice. It was far better than walking alone.

Heading in the direction of their respective home, a comfortable silence settled over the pair, something that was rather rare when Rin was present. The rhythmic sound of their footsteps was all that reached Maki’s ears. 

It was quite a sight really. The sun was low in the sky, getting ready to dip below the horizon. It cast an orange glow across the city, one that was marbled with a soft baby pink. She believed that there wasn’t a better time to be walking the streets of Japan. It was quiet, for few people were out and about, and they sky was painted in colors. 

All that was soon interrupted as clouds quickly crowded the sky, hanging low over their heads. They grew dark and brooding as the minutes passed. “It looks like it’s going to rain. We’d better hurry,” Maki murmured to her friend.

“What!? Why would you want to hurry?” Rin looked appalled at the suggestion of getting home before the storm. 

“That’s why,” Maki replied as a large raindrop landed on the tip of Rin’s nose. It dripped down her face, landing on the pavement below. 

“No! Rain is the best,  nya!” The rain began to pick up, forming a solid flow of water.

“We need to get out of this,” Maki stated, picking up the pace considerably. She hugged her arms around her frame, folding her upper body forward, trying to shield herself from the rain somehow. 

“Maki!” Rin broke into a jog to catch her arm. Wrapping her fingers around Maki’s elbow tight, Rin planted her heels and skidded them both to a stop. 

Spinning around Maki sent a glare Rin’s way, “What was that for?” She exclaimed.

“We’re already wet, so let’s have fun!” Rin gestured to Maki, her whole body soaked through. Her usually curled hair was matted to her neck, with pieces stuck to her forehead. Her shoes were full of water, and they squished with every step. They were past the point of any hope; they were drenched. 

Rin, showing Maki, ran ahead, and splashed in the puddles that were beginning to form. A laugh escaped her lips as she turned back, motioning for Maki to join her. With a roll of her eyes, Maki jogged to catch with her energetic friend. 

“You’re going to catch a cold, we’ve been out in this rain too long,” Maki, the voice of reason, spoke, breaking Rin out of her frolicking. 

“Come on, you can’t get a cold from water. Don’t be silly,” Rin replied, now walking in the direction of their homes. 

“No, but you can from the cold,” A shiver ran down Maki’s spine as she spoke. She wrapped her arms around her torso once again. Rin ran over to her, throwing her arms around Maki. “What are you doing?” Maki exclaimed, a blush burning across her cheeks. 

“I’m warming you up,” Rin broke into a grin, water dripping off her bangs. 

Struggling to escape Rin’s embrace, Maki pushed away. “We’re almost home, let’s just go inside, where there’s heat and dry clothes,” Maki ran off in the direction of her large house, leaving Rin smiling in the rain. 


End file.
